


Swanson Street

by rafolshoe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafolshoe/pseuds/rafolshoe
Summary: Lisa remembers what Joy said; "You'll find someone soon."Maybe Joy was right when Lisa meets Chaeyoung at the corner of Swanson Street.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Swanson Street

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this mess.

Lisa takes a look at her wristwatch. It reads 2:20 AM. She would love to stay in that bar and have more of Joy's cocktails but when Jisoo and Jennie started making out in front of her, she knew it's time to go.  
No offence, she loves the two girls a lot, but this isn't the first time they made her the third wheel. She's sick of it. Thanks to Joy who gave her three tequila shots for free, her Christmas Eve is much warmer than she expected to be.  
"You'll find someone soon, Lisa," Joy winked when Lisa bid her goodbye to the bartender.  
"Yeah, soon," Lisa whispers to herself. Christmas lights are reflected by the puddled pavement drenched by the Christmas Eve drizzle.  
Lisa thinks of the snowman mug waiting for her at home. It was Jisoo's Christmas gift to her while Jennie gifted her a jar of gingerbread. Maybe she'll make herself a warm chocolate drink when she gets home to lessen the loneliness of her chilly Christmas.  
The street becomes dark as the series of burnt-out light poles come to her sight. She always wonders why they are always out. One day she'll find the poles all fixed and glowing, after three days all of it burnt out. It always takes two weeks to be replaced with new bulbs but they never live long.  
Lisa's walk becomes much faster as the road becomes downhill. At the end of the street, Lisa sees a woman, probably a blonde one when she squints her eyes.  
The blonde woman tensed when Lisa approaches her. She doesn't know if she will run or fight, like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Hey," Lisa greets, stopping at least a meter away from the woman. Keeping her distance to tell the blonde she is not a threat.  
With her pupils adjusting to the poor lighting, she realizes how pretty this woman is and how innocent she looks.  
"What are you doing here? It's dangerous for a beautiful lady to stay here late at night. Especially here," Lisa emphasizes how dark and deserted the street is.  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Lisa asks. The blonde woman scrutinizing her from head to toe before answering. She clutches her tiny sling bag tightly.  
"No," the woman blurts out. Lisa was about to speak when the blonde interrupted her, "I mean, yes."  
Lisa furrows her brows.  
"I am waiting for you," the blonde admits.  
"Oh."  
"I mean, I am not waiting for you you. I was waiting for someone or anyone," the lady explains.  
"Why?" Lisa's face contorts, confusion all over her face.  
"You see, I live in Little Brook and I have to pass Swanson Street to get there," the blonde turns her head to the dark alley on their left. "It's kinda dark and I was waiting for someone I can walk along with there."  
Lisa smiles in amusement with the lady. No wonder why she looked so tensed earlier. Swanson Street is a notorious cradle of criminals in the city. Like Nedlands Street where they are currently at, Swanson Street has blown lights too. However, unlike on Nedlands, Swanson's were never fixed, the bulbs there were deliberately stoned and it goes 50 meters ahead.  
"Okay, I'll walk you home," the blonde's face was flooded with relief when Lisa makes her decision.  
-  
They have been walking for 10 minutes now. The street becomes narrower and narrower, from two metres wide to one.  
Lisa has her phone's flashlight on to light their way. She learns that the blonde's name was Chaeyoung and a barista from a coffee shop nearby.  
Chaeyoung tells her that she has been single for a year now and how she spent her Christmas Eve working overtime to not feel the loneliness of the holiday spirit.  
Lisa smiles when she remembered what Joy said; "You'll find someone soon, Lisa."  
Lisa's smile grows even wider when Chaeyoung tells her how nice of her to walk her home.  
"It's nothing," Lisa says, "I'm celebrating my Christmas alone too. You know, without significant other?"  
Lisa almost hits herself with her dumb hints.  
"No way," Chaeyoung replies.  
"Yep," Lisa smirks although she knows Chaeyoung may not be able to see it clearly because of the darkness.  
Chaeyoung halts her walk. If Lisa isn't paying much attention to the sound of their footsteps, she might leave Chaeyoung behind.  
"You know what, what if," Chaeyoung begins. The blonde seems to look for the right words. "This is fate?"  
Lisa almost guffaws but stifles herself, afraid of offending the pretty blonde. "Destiny?"  
"Yeah," Chaeyoung breathes. Lisa would lie if she tells herself she didn't think of that earlier on their walk.  
Chaeyoung takes a step closer to Lisa while the latter girl took a step back. However, the length of her back meets the solid brick wall behind.  
Chaeyoung seizes the opportunity cornering the younger girl until they are chest to chest. Almost pinning Lisa down using a small force of her upper body. Chaeyoung takes the phone from Lisa's hand and turns off the flashlight.  
Pitch black, Lisa can still see how close they are. She swears she felt their noses bump, she can even smell Chaeyoung's cherry chapstick. She wonders how those taste like between her lips.  
"Chaeng," Lisa breathes, completely overwhelmed by their close proximity.  
"Lisa," Chaeyoung utters with pure seduction in her voice, "do you believe this is destiny?"  
"Y- yeah," Lisa replies helplessly. Lisa must be thinking too way ahead but there is no way they gonna fuck on Swanson Street.  
Chaeyoung tilts her head, her lips brushing against Lisa's earlobe, making her knees go wobble. The younger girl can't hold it anymore and snakes her arm around Chaeyoung's waist until she feels something sharp poking her belly, an inch above her navel.  
"Do not scream, Lisa," Chaeyoung whispers, sending chills to Lisa's spine, "or I will bury this knife inside you. Hand me your wallet."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mess again.


End file.
